Right Minds, Wrong Bodies Or Something
by Fluffed-Kitten
Summary: Sango and Miroku switch bodies, basically... More chapters to come, and reveiws loved. MirokuSango.
1. Never Eat Unknown Herbs

This is my first time posting something on in like, ever. I'm so happy!

Sorry, yes, there are plenty of spelling mistakes. Please do your best to ignore them while I work on going through them.

Yes, the story is a bit slow at the beginning, but you'll get into it :3

**Right Minds, Wrong Bodies... Or Something.**

Chapter One: Never Eat Unknown Herbs.

------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku awoke.

For a moment, he forgot where he was. Ah, now he remembered. Instead of opening his eyes, he slouched back down into the blankets which he shared with a female companion. He was going to take a few minutes to recount the previous night in his mind before he subjected himself to getting up and making breakfast for the group. Ah yes, last night was one of the best in his life. All he and Sango had to do was ask if they could possibly have their own, seperate hut for the night and wham! Next thing they both knew, their clothes were off their bodies and in a heap on the floor as they clung to eachother for warmth. From there, it only got better.

Of course, it's not like no one knew what they were doing. Yes, Miroku finally gave in to the crush that Sango had had on him for so long, and showed her his feelings. Heck, he showed her more than just his feelings!

A small smile played across Miroku's lips as he remembered the day they had both come out to eachother - almost a bit cliche, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

Miroku's thoughts were jerked rather abruptly back to the current hour by a cry of, "Sit boy!" and the sound of a five hundred pound object coming crashing to the ground no more than a foot away from the doorway of their hut. Of course, Inuyasha didn't weigh that much, even with his perfectly shaped muscular body, but with the force of gravity and the beads around his neck combined, it wouldn't make a difference anyway. Hearing something stirring beside him, Miroku turned slightly to say good morning to a rather half-asleep Sango.

"Good morning, love," he said calmly, stroking her hair. "Now, as much as I'd hate to move from a position such as this, I think one of our group has taken it upon himself to expose us to the world, so we should probably cover ourselves up rather quickly,".

Sango groaned, probably a mixture of wanting to continue laying here with Miroku with no clothes on and of not being quite awake enough to produce a comprehensible sentence. Reluctantly, she took pulled a bare arm out of the blanket and started to feel around her for any garments, with her eyes still tightly shut. Miroku, already up with a loincloth-like garment on, handed her her chest wrap (you know, the material that she wraps around her upperbody?). Five minutes later, both emerged through the doorway, to find a delicious smelling breakfast sizzling away in a pot on the fire.

"Finally, I almost thought that you forgot about the rest of the world and the fact that some of us need to eat!" Inuyasha directed this last part at Miroku in particular, seeing as it was supposed to be his turn to make breakfast.

"Relax, Inuyasha, it's fine, look, I was meaning to try out a new recipie anyways!" Kagome put in, before Inuyasha got really violent. "It's okay, really, Miroku, I know how 'tired' you were last night, and why you'd want to sleep in,", Miroku noted that there were several utensils and boxed ingredients around the fire that he had never seen before, he assumed that when he didn't wake up at the usual hour, Kagome had run back to the well and grabbed the first things she saw when she got to her kitchen.

Just when Inuyasha was about to start complaining about the lack of instant ramen lying about, Kaede and Shippo came ambling back into the small area of the village where they had set up the breakfast fire, each carrying a basket of some mis-matched herbs. "... and these ones are best for when you've had slightly too much to drink the night before," she finished her small explanation to Shippo with a glance at Miroku. "Shippo, your monk friend here probably had a bit to drink last night, perhaps you should offer him some?"

Shippo oblidged. No one had had the guts yet to explain the copmlete birds and the bees to Shippo, so he was currently believing that when Miroku took a pretty girl into a room alone, they just drank lots of sake. Of course, Miroku never doubted that this is what happens, because for one, kagome would beat the living hell out of him if he ever corrupted poor Shippo, and two, most of the time there was a lot of sake involved.

"I'll take some too, Shippo," Sango spoke from Miroku's right, and he turned to find that she had managed to do up her kimono the right way, and she, too, was probably nursing a hangover. Hers was probably worse than the monks, however, considering she had admitted that before she met the group, shad had rarely ever touched an alcoholic beverage, and when she had, it was probably never even close to what they had last night.

Everyone was quiet through breakfast. No one bothered to ask about how anyone slept, because the answers were just all too obvious. Miroku and Sango hadn't slept at all, hence the sleeping this morning. Inuyasha had probably spent all night complaining about not having all the shards and trash talking Kouga, tehn insulting Kagome, judging by the bruises on his chest, which have now come to be known as his sit marks. Kagome and Shippo probably slept peacefully, Kagome mumbling the word 'sit' every hour or so, hence how Inuyasha slept. And Kaede, well, she probably spent the night bandaging up Inuyasha from being sat so much.

After breakfast, Kagome and Sango went down for a bath. hey brought everything with them, including shippo, leaving Kaede alone with the boys. Kaede, however, didn't seem to see the humour in this, as she soon got up to organize the herbs that her and Shippo brought back. Inuyasha, well, he seized this opprotunity for another act of stupidity in taking off his shirt and ripping his bandages off imself. And Miroku found himself doubled up over some bushes a minute later, puking his guts out. No matter how much he drinks, his body will probably never be able to hold as much alcohol as it did last night.

So all was relatively calm, what with the 'rrriiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppp' of material and the loud retching noises coming from the bushes. Yup, all was fine and calm till Kaede let out a small shreik. Both boys immediately stopped what they were doing and sprinted over to Kaede, Miroku holding his stomach. She picked up a herb between her fingers, and turned around to show it to them. Both of them stared blankly at her. She finally figured that they had no idea of what she had clenched in her fist.

"This..." she began, her voice trembling. "This is the herb that Shippo was supposed to give you earlier to cure your hangover. But we still have a full stock of them left,". Inuyasha turned to Miroku and snorted. "Well, I was about to say, it didn't look like that hangover drug of yours was working well,". Miroku willed himself to speak without bile coming out of his mouth. "So, I accidentally devoured a cure to chicken pox. So what?"

Both men started to turn and go back to their previous activities when Kaede spoke again. , the odd herb which I picked up earlier -it's not the name, you fool, I don't know what it is- is missing. They looked similar, so I hope-"

Her sentence was cut short, however, as Miroku let out a terribly loud retch and turned to the ground. In his efforts to not puke all over Kaede, he made a violent turn to his left, bashing his head on the sharp edge on the table of which the baskets of herbs lay, and a dizzy sensation filled his head. He fell to the ground and completely blacked out.

Meanwhile

Kagome and Sango arrived at the hot spring. They had used this one several times, considering it was close to this particular village. After undressing and stepping into the water, they started a small conversation.

"So..." Kagome began, unable to discern between what was appropriate and what wasn't to ask someone who had just had sex all night with a hot monk. "I didn't even know Miroku was allowed to do those things, what with his religion and all." There. That couldn't have been that bad of a comment.

"Oh," Sango squeaked. It had taken her a minute to figure out exactly what sort of things Kagome was talking about. "Well, if you're really concerned about it, I'd like to see you ask him that." Now that she thought about it, it was true. He was a Buddhist monk, though, and she wasn't exactly sure what all the laws of that were.

Sango finished washing her with shampoo and started to wring it out. She was very happy that Kagome had introduced all these current day things to her, now her hair wasn't full of thorns that were impossible to brush out all of the time. Sango stood up and turned around to go get her conditioner. She must have stepped just a bit too quickly though, because she slipped on a mossy underwater rock and fell to the ground, lucky that she didn't crack her head open.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, thanks again for reading, and I apologize again for any spelling mistakes! Please reveiw!


	2. Confused Monks and Perverted Demon Slaye...

Well, I didn't really wait for anyone to reveiw before I put up the next chapter, because I had it already typed up.

**Right Minds, Wrong Bodies... Or Something**

**Chapter 2: Confused Monks and Perverted Demon Slayers**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango woke with a start. Jerking back into reality, she tore her eyes open, and nearly fainted again, seeing a fresh pile of bile in front of her. She couldn't quite remember where she was, but as she regained her senses, it dawned on her. Hadn't she been in water? Her head hurt like hell, and putting her hand up to the gash, she looked at her fingers and saw dark red blood, which probably - Wait a second. Since when did she start wearing a purple glove over her palm? She was tempted to take it off, when Kaede grabbed her arm and heaved her off the ground, while she heard a familiar voice ask Miroku if he was alright.

Sango looked around. She too wanted to know if her lover was harmed. As she looked down, though, she saw no signs of Miroku. In fact, the only thing she did se signes of was a bile stained robe, which she hoped that she would get to take off soon. It was making her sick.

She tried to take a step, but immediately stumbled. It was different, somehow, than how she had been five minutes ago. She tried to take another step, but nearly fell face first into a pile of sick on the ground, only to be saved in the nick of time by Kaede's quick actions. Inuyasha again inquired as to if Miroku was alright, but when Sango looked up at Inuyasha, she found that he was staring back at her in the eye. "Are you alright?" he questioned again.

"I think so," Sango finally spoke up. She finally realized that there was something missing when she had looked down at herself - mainly the lumps that usually protruded from her chest area, also known as breasts. But before she could mention anything of this sort, Kaede dragged her over to a water basin and stuck her head in. When it was pulled back out, again she heard Inuyasha put in his two sense. "I thought we were helping him, not drowning him." Alright, Sango thought. This is getting a little weird.

"I'm not a him! I'm female!" she burst out. This caused stares from both the onlookers, stares which meant something along the lines of 'what the fuck'. However, Inuyasha just grinned before saying quietly, "So you're telling me, Miroku, that last night, I was in the other hut being 'sat' and having bandages put on me when I could have been watching some nice girl-on-girl action in the next room over?"

The question bothered Sango. First of all, where the hell was Miroku, whom they seemed to be referring to? And second, how the hell could Sango have been in the cabin with herself... yeah. As her mind struggled with this, she found a bowl of mixed up herbs being pushed into her hands. Although her stomach was still turning over violently, she somehow manage to get a few pieces down as Kaede started wrapping some cloth over the cut on her head, which she just realized was still bleeding. Sango, who was tired with being the only one that didn't seem to be in on the joke, decided to do something about it.

"Inuyasha, you know who I am, right?" she asked, figuring that she'd start with a simple question to make sure that she got all the facts straight.

"Of course I do, you're the lecherous pervert with the wind tunnel," Inuyasha snorted. Was Miroku having an identity crisis?

"...No, I'm not." Sango finally got out of her mouth, after learning that she was apperently Miroku. "Actually, I'm Sango."

"Yes, of course you are, and I'm Shippo's father," Inuyasha snorted again. What was Miroku getting at?

"...No, I'm quite sure I'm Sango."

"Tell me something only Sango would know."

"Well, umm..." To this, Sango wasn't quite sure what to say. She knew that since the group met eachother, everything that they said to one person, they said to the others. "...Well, remember the time that Miroku was hugging Koharu, and you saw me getting all jealous, and I shouted at you and made you cower behind Kagome? Well, for one, Miroku was facing the other way, so he couldn't possibly have known..."

"Alright, alright already! You don't need to tell everyone about that!"

Sango decided that the fact that she made Inuyasha cower behind Kagome was now perfect blackmail material, but that was besides the fact. All that she knew now was that she was in the body of a pervert, and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Everyone sat in silence for a minute, before -

"Oh no!" Sango cried.

"What?!" Came from the two others in unison.

"Well, if I'm in this body," she indicated, tugging at the vomit-stained robes, "then that must mean that Miroku's in mine, and I was in the middle of taking a bath with Kagome!"

She had barely even finished the sentence when all three of them were on their feet, running down to the hot spring.

Meanwhile

Kagome and Shippo had both jumped up to help when Sango had fallen. Kagome lifted her up out of the water and leaned over her, examining her head just to make sure that there were no signs of blood or bruising, although she knew that with a fall that hard onto rocks, there could very well be some internal damage that she couldn't quite see.

Shippo was debating whether to run back up to the village to seek Kaede's help, but he decided that staying here would probably be better, just in case there was an emergency and they needed him.

Miroku awoke to a most pleasent sensation- his face pressed into some girl's breasts. Very well developed breasts at that, too. Was this what heavan was like? He was about to ask something as to his whereabouts, but thought about it for two seconds and decided against it- what if the lovely girl had to change positions to answer him?

Mmm- positions. He found himself wishing that he could do with this girl what he did with Sango last night- No! He mustn't! He promised Sango that he wouldn't use her and move on as he had done with so many other girls. Miroku glanced up trying to crane his nack to get a good look at the girl's face to see if she was familiar. But he just couldn't. The girl seemed to be fascinated with whatever it was she kept on rubbing her hand over on Miroku's head.

He started at her breasts for a few more seconds, then remembered something. Usually when he got this close to a woman and started thinking about these things, wouldn't something start happening down... He glanced down, and got yet another facefull of breasts. These seemed to be his own, however, and either someone gave him implants, or, well, he wasn't in his natural body. Being the intelligent being he was, Miroku decided that it was the second one, or at least he was hoping. Really, what would the fun be in groping himself if there wasn't the chance of getting caught?

This news saddened Miroku a bit, as it meant that the girl wasn't purposely leaning over him because she loved him. He knew this couldn't go on forever, so somehow he willed himself to ask her who she was.

"Oh, good, you're awake Sango. Don't you remember me? I'm Kagome!" Kagome seemed very concerned that her best friend forgot about who she was. Miroku, however, didn't want to upset Kagome by breaking the news to her that he wasn't quite who she thought he was. The breasts being shoved into his face didn't hurt either.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I just... have a bit of a headache," Miroku compromised, suddenly realising that he had no idea exactly what had happened to Sango before she ended up on the ground with Kagome on top of her.

"Well, I'd expect as much, if not more! That was quite a fall you took there!" Kagome had backed off and was now kneeling on the ground in front of Miroku, who wasn't complaining, because although Kagome wasn't on top of him anymore, she showed no signs of covering herself anytime soon. "Do you feel okay? I hope there's no, like, internal bleeding or anything."

"Probably not," Miroku responded vaguely, hoping that Kagome wouldn't think it strange if she caught glimpse of the hand he had wandering down his own body. He was finding it very odd to be in this position without having another appendage which would be hard. He decided to take this as a 'learning' opprotunity, and as soon as Kagome left him alone, he'd be having a bit of fun with himself.

"Well," Kagome said, moving to stand up and passing a towel to Miroku. "We better get you dressed and go back to the village, I want to let Kaede have a proper look at that cut on your head," She reached for her own towel and bent down to retrieve their clothes off the ground. Miroku, who wasn't quite as experienced with these modern day items, opted to watch Kagome with her drying off her body then mimic her. However, as much as he tried, Miroku just couldn't figure out how to get the damn towel wrapped up around his head.

"Umm... Kagome, could you help me a bit?" Kagome was a bit surprised at this, considering Sango had always been skilled at wrapping up things, what with her material strip around her chest and the belt-like material around her waist. Luckily for Miroku, Kagome decided that with the whole bashing the head on the ground thing, Sango was just a little bit in shock, or something.

When the two were decently dressed, they gathered up their things and headed back to the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, thanks for reading and please reveiw, because I reallly want and need feedback. Thanks.


	3. Kagome Finds Out Should We Have Told He...

Well, I'd like to thank the one person who reveiwed. Well, two, but a-little-kagome-girl doesn't really count, because she's one of my friends, in real life.

Anyways, so not a lot of people reviewed, but I guess I should have given it more than an hour, perhaps?

Anyways, here's Chapter three.

**Right Minds, Wrong Bodies... Or Something**

**Chapter 3: Kagome finds out - Should we have told her?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, everyone had met up. As Kagome placed her and Sango's bags on the ground, Miroku eyed the body that belonged to him which was currently seated on the ground about two metres away. Actually, he hadn't gotten a lot of a chance to really check himself out in a mirror, but seeing himself from somebody else's body, it wasn't very hard to see how there were many woman who fell for him.

Apparently, when you've been fighting demons almost twenty four seven for the past few months, it does a lot to the fitness state of your body. It seemed odd to stare at his own body, but even Miroku could tell that he, himself, was hot. His body was muscular and tanned, which was quite something to say, considering he hid himself under his cloak most of the time.

For the umpteenth time today, Miroku was pulled harshly from his own thoughts and back to reality by someone screaming. But this time it wasn't Kagome or Inuyasha, or even Kaede. No, this time it was the figure which he had been admiring. He had to assume that this was Sango, of course, because, well, there really wasn't much of a choice as to who could be haunting his body.

"Get out of my body, you lecherous monk!" Sango shrieked, but almost winced at the same time. When she raised her voice, she was more used to the girly sound that came from her voice box than the much deeper, calmer voice that came from his. As for the rest of the people standing around, they almost froze on the spot, because it was very rare that they heard any twinge of panic wound into Miroku's voice. Sango lunged forward and grabbed the arm of her former body, pulling it to the ground. She didn't know what it would accomplish, but she just couldn't leave Miroku alone in her body!

"Miroku, what are you doing?!" Came the frightened screams of Kagome. She had never seen the two of her friends fight like this before. Kaede and Inuyasha looked at eachother. Had Kagome not been informed of the switch? Of course, she'd probably take this a bit harder since both her and Sango had been naked at the time of switching.

Kaede laid her hands on the worried Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, much of ye did ye let Sango lay 'er eyes on, when she awoke?"

Kagome was taken aback by this question. She had just gotten used to the fact that almost no one seemed ashamed to show their bodies to each other in feudal Japan, surely the rules hadn't changed within her quarter hour trip back home this morning, had they? "Well, as soon as she passed out, I dragger out of the water and dropped on top of her, checking her head for where she had come in contact with the ground," Kagome said slowly. "Why, does she think I violated her somehow?"

Kaede thought about how she was going to have to break the news to Kagome that she had probably just had about ten minutes of soft lesbian action by accident. "Child, take a seat," she instructed Kagome, who was wondering exactly how Kaede remained so calm about their two friends, who showed no signs of letting up in their little wrestling match.

"That's... not Sango you were leaning over at the spring down there," Kaede attempted to state this calmly, while trying to choose proper words as to not scare the young girl too much. Kagome just glared back at her, open mouthed.

"What do you mean it wasn't Sango? I know that it was her I brought down from breakfast and took a bath with, and I saw her fall down, and I was the one who personally dragged her over to the side. Ask Shippo, he saw everything."

Kaede sighed, once again debating how abruptly to drop this news on Kagome. "No... it wasn't. About fifteen minutes after you left, Miroku fell and deeply gashed his head too. And, well, when he woke up, it just, wasn't him anymore. It's Sango that's currently inhabiting his body, and she proved it to us."

Kagome sat there, and seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Kaede was trying to lightly place on her mind.

"... Kagome, this means that Miroku must have been someplace else," Kaede spoke as if she were attempting to read a picture book to a toddler. "Our theory is that Miroku is..." she trailed off again, but this time turned her head slightly so she was now gazing at the two, who seemed to have finished their little spasm, and were now laying spread eagle on the ground, recovering.

Kagome sat there for a few moments, unable to believe what she had heard. Then she slowly opened her mouth, and uttered the most earth-shattering shriek in the history of Japan to that date.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it, a bit shorter than my other one's but I'm just loving writing this story, no matter how boring it seems to you. Reveiw please, if you want, or just go on to the next chapter.


	4. What Do We Do in the Meantime?

Still here? You have no life

**Right Minds, Wrong Bodies... Or Something**

**Chapter 4: What Do We Do in the Meantime?**

------------------------------------------------------------------

From now on, when I say Sango or Miroku, I am referring to their mind, so in eachother's bodies. So if I say, 'Sango did this,' it would be Sango in Miroku's body. Okay?

Kagome was in the corner, whimpering something about being violated by a pervert who deceived her by taking the place of her best friend. She knew it wasn't like Miroku had never seen her naked before. What about all those times when he was caught spying on her and Sango? Actually, come to think of it, maybe it was just monkeys half the time, and he got blamed for scaring them away. But now was hardly the time to be feeling sorry for him.

Kagome turned so that she was facing the group. It had probably been about twenty minutes since she had found out about the switch. Everyone else was sitting on the ground, save for Kaede. She was busying herself with closely examining the last remaining herb of the one that Miroku and Sango ate. Probably trying to find some sort of antidote.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all sat around a slowly dying fire. Inuyasha was just about to ask Kagome for some noodles for him to warm up, when Sango spoke from his right.

"It could be worse, you know," she said softly. Then, realizing that she had the whole group's attention, she went on. "At least me and Miroku know eachother enough that this won't be completely awkward. Sure, it's not going to be the most enjoyable time of my life, but I guess we better get used to it, because it doesn't look like we'll be getting our bodies back anytime soon."

Kaede looked up from the small table she had the herb on. "Yes, t'is truth that she speaks. I cannot see any one herb which could cure such a... disease," she finished off, obviously unsure as to what she should refer to the occurance as.

Miroku, who, until this point, had been gazing down at his breasts, attempted a perverted voice of reason. "I think that me and Sango should stay close to eachother. Very close to eachother, to make sure that we both stay safe and that we both stay in character to those who don't know about our... change."

This got him a few stares from Sango and Inuyasha, but he continued, hoping that they'd agree. Furthermore, I think we should take this is a wonderful opprotunity to explore eachother's bodies."

Wham.

Miroku's own staff suddenly came in harsh contact with his skull. He rubbed his head of long brown hair and looked up to see who had done it. He saw himself standing there, and Sango had placed a smirk on his face. From under his breath, Inuyasha snorted. Miroku attempted to reason again.

"Actually, I think I should be the one to be in control of my sutras and my staff," he said. "Sango may carry her boomerang," he added, remembering the time when he had tried to carry it, but couldn't so much as get it off the ground. (Movie 1, people, you should see it ).

Sango was about to oblige when Kaede stepped in. "Nay!" She shouted. "Ye musn't let any other know about this switch! Human or Demon!" Everyone realized she had a point there. It would be terrible to run into Naraku with him knowing that both the monk and the demon exterminator were out of commission because they didn't have the right bodies.

"There are differences between males and females besides the most obvious ones," Kagome spoke up, startling the group. She glanced towards Miroku as she finished that last part. "Some of the muscle structure is different. I was reading up on it in one of my health books. You might have trouble walking, let alone fighting."

"So from now on, I'm going to be acting as a monk, and he's going to be acting like a trained demon exterminator?" Sango questioned, making sure that she was hearing everything right.

"Yup," Kagome said. "Well, we don't really have any other choice now, do we?"

Sango mumbled something, probably a reluctant agreement to Kagome's statement. Then she blushed a little. "Well, speaking of us having, er, other 'parts', I kinda have to... use the toilet."

She nearly mumbled this last part, as it dawned on her that she wasn't exactly, well, sure how guys emptied their bladders. Yes, she knew that they stood up and everything, but she wasn't sure exactly... what... they did.

She stood up, and looked round at the group, who were obviously expecting her to just go. No one looked as if they were about to get up to hepl her, so she was going to have to ask about it herself. But who should she ask? The group in general? Miroku? Miroku would be the most logical choice, but she wasn't really in the mood to have a lot of sex references out of such a simple question. Shippo, well, Sango wasn't quite sure that he knew that there was a difference between boys and girls, and he'd probably be very curious as to why she forgot such a thing. Inuyasha? Did she want to die? 'Eh, better than the other two,' she thought, bending down to grab the dog demon's arm.

She grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "What?!" he demanded, somewhat surprised by her actions. Why him? Why did she need someone to come with her?

"Umm... I could use just a little bit of help," She said quietly, and with that, she dragged him out into the small forest area.

------------------------------------------------------------------

...Yeah, quite a bit shorter than the other ones. Originally, chapters four and five were just one big one, but I didn't want one that was too huge.

Please Review, or better yet, read more, then review!


	5. Of Swords and Staffs

Thank you folks, for reading this far into my story, and trying to cast aside the millions of spelling mistakes and the lack of plot! I really appreciate it!

**Right Minds, Wrong Bodies.... Or Something.**

**Chapter 5: Of Swords and Staffs**

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was quite unsure as to what he was supposed to do.

"You're having trouble taking a leak?" He inquired, a few minutes later when Sango came to a halt.

"Not trouble, per say, but I'm just a bit... confused."

"Ickle Sango's never see a boy go pee pee?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Well, I'm just not sure as to what to do..." Sango triled off, starting to think that Shippo might have been the best option for this task.

"Whip it out, piss, shake it off, put it away," Inuyasha stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Sango blushed at the bluntness of his instructions, but this matter was pressing, and she now began to fumble with the robes. She decided that she didn't want to fully take them off, so she pulled up both layers from the bottom, and was confronted with what Miroku wore underneath; a pair of turqouise-ish short pants and some odd form of underwear. Better than nothing at all, she decided.

She stopped. As much as her and Miroku had fooled around last night, they had never gotten so far as to 'touch' eachother a lot. She had seen it before, but never really touched it that much. Well, it might've been inside of her for a bit, but never touched it with her hands.

Besides, once she got it out, what would she do?

Sango looked at Inuyasha, but somehow couldn't find it in herself to look him in the eyes. She instead stared down at his feet, but she couldn't help pausing for a second at sbout his waist when her eyes were scrolling down his body. "Help," she murmered, not very audibly. When Inuyasha just continued to look at her, she worked up her courage to look him in the face and ask him, you show me?"

If anyone else had asked Inuyasha this in any other situation, they'ed be up in demon heavon or down in the firey pits of demon hell by the time you've read this. But because it was one of Inuyasha's best friends, and because Kagome treatened to shatter the shards if he didn't listen to Sango, he decided to go along with it. "Okay," he said, uncertainly.

Sango nearly passed out for shock. She hadn't expected him to go along with it!

"It may be a bit odd for you, though," he continued. When Sango tilted her head to one side but remained looking at him, he went on. "You heard Kagome's reaction to seeing me, er, down there. (Episode 79 XD). You might respond the same way."

Sango mentally prepared herself. "Okay, I'm ready... go."

She watched as Inuyasha slowly untied his belt-like material around his waist, and dropped his pants slightly. Sango held her breath slightly before she saw it. Would it be like Miroku's? Would it be huge? Would it be- Uggh. She couldn't believe she was comparing the 'sword' of Inuyasha's to the 'staff' of Miroku.

He was watching her face as he took it out, and Sango had to will herfelf not to faint. Not that there was anything seriously gross about it, it's just... this felt odd. She tried to think about this situation as Miroku would have. Miroku and Inuyasha have taken baths together before, surely they would have seen eachother naked? Yes, that's it, Miroku wouldn't care. Sango tried to act that way.

Inuyasha almost looked as if he were about to fall backwards, for his eyes were still on Sango, yet he was still trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Usually this would be done near a tree, and he wasn't used to baring everything, especially not purposely for someone else. Sango almost looked as if she was about to either be sick or pass out, so Inuyasha decided to start a commentary so she had something else to concentrate on.

"See, it's really not that hard," he said, trying to make sure that Sango was listening, and not just mesmerized by what was further down on his body. "Up here, Sango. See, look, you just stand normally, and pull your pants down a little, and take it out," he said, trying to keep up with what he was doing. Of course, this wasn't hard, because he was doing everything at half speed for Sango's sake, as if trying to show a four year old how to tie a shoe. This really wasn't all Sango's fault.

He waited another minute or so till Sango finally finished her gaping. Seeing how long it was taking, and deciding that he wouldn't want to show this to her all over again if her memory span was less than five minutes, he decided, "How about we do this at the same time, Sango? You said you really had to go, and I wouldn't want you to have to wait any longer," That, and Inuyasha was starting to feel a little self concious, what with all the staring and all.

Sango did as she was told, mimicking Inuyasha's first moves. She pulled up the robes a bit and pulled the pants underneath down a little. At least with Inuyasha telling her what to do now, she wouldn't need to embarrass him by staring at him.

Inuyasha continued. "I'm not sure how much this is like when you females take a piss, but, well, just, go pee," he said, unable to describe exactly HOW he went pee. Fortunately for Sango, this had been a pressing issue since they had switched bodies, and she didn't have much of a problem with getting everythig out. It felt odd, though, standing up, not sitting down or squatting. There was a moment of silence, in which Inuyasha was glad he wasn't being stared at, and in which Sango was glad that she was relieving all the pressure from her bladder. After she had finished, she automatically started to look around for leaves to use.

Inuyasha finished up a few seconds later, even though had started before Sango, probably had a much larger bladder because of his inner Demon-ness. He looked over and realized what Sango was doing, and smiled slightly. "Boys don't wipe, they shake," he called over to her. She turned her head to look at hm again and saw him giving it a slight shake. It disturbed her a bit, but she did the same. Inuyasha was wondering how Sango could have seen a town of people slaughtered and so much blood and still be a bit taken aback by this.

Both glad that it was over, they pulled their pants back up. Sango sighed. That was more trouble than it was worth. Really, Miroku could probably get used to her bodily functions in a matter of seconds.

Both Sango and Inuyasha returned to the village in an awkward silence. When they got back, they found Shippo curled up in Kagome's lap, taking a nap. Miroku was sitting next to Kagome, and they were both silent. Kaede was still poring over the herbs.

"We're back!" Sango announced to the group, who looked thouroughly depressed. Come to think of it, Sango and Inuyasha had probably been gone a good half hour, though it seemed a lot longer because of the darkness of the rain clouds overhead. Kagome followed her gaze up to the sky and stated, "Maybe we better turn in," So they did, even though it was only about three pm.

-----------------------------------------------

Well, that's about it! Being only fourteen and a virgin, didn't really want to go into a lot of... 'detail' there. Wondering how I got the story on how guy's pee? A-little-kagome-girl's little brother tells all

Look out for next chapter for a possibly pregnant Miroku :S

Please Review!


End file.
